Bonding
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Switch and Riddler. :)


Bonding.

**Basically, me and Sword Stitcher are doing a character trade again! :) She wanted Switch and Riddler having a little bonding time and both of them know what it's like to be called names, especially Edward, so they have decided to teach the 5 men bothering poor Switch a lesson, Riddler style :P Hope you guys like and I am so sorry it's so short :( I didn't realise how short it was until now. :(**

* * *

><p>Edward had many people as an employee, but non where quite the same as Dead Switch. Debora Swain, who now preferred to be called Dead Switch, and 'preferred' meaning she would not answer to her real name and if you called her that you would get shot or placed in a Riddler room.<p>

This was what had happened in this instance.

It had been a normal day for Switch, doing the job for her boss by hiding trophies and handling thugs, while trying to keep either Riddler's self proclaimed 'little sister' and his part time lover part time stalker away from him.

It was tough, but Switch could cope. Most of the time.

Today, however, was different.

It had started off normal, but then one of the thugs had called her 'Debbie' and she became very unhappy.

An unhappy worker meant an unhappy boss, because the worker would not work properly if she was angry or upset or in this case both.

After this one incident all the newbie thugs began to call her 'Debbie' and Switch couldn't shoot them, because they were new and Riddler needed them.

But, as much as he would not admit it, under pain of death, Edward needed Switch more.

There was also the little fact of, he knew what it was like to be called names and he hated it too, especially is said name happened to be 'Nashton' or 'Moron' if it was both then Jester would be waving at you as you sank in a coffin.

He understood and he would not have his best worker get bullied around by apes that could do nothing more then rub two brain cells together and with some, he doubted they could even do that.

"Which of these idiots was it Dead Switch?" Edward asked, glaring at the group of newbies that stood, quivering together.

The Riddler's anger was something even the fearsome Scarecrow tried to avoid. When genius gets angry it is very, very destructive.

Edward had an IQ of about 189, he was a genius and at this moment, said genius was very ticked off.

Switch glanced over all of them. "Him, him, him, him and him."

Edward nodded, while glaring at them. "You five stay, the rest of you leave!"

The newbies who were granted the permission of leaving nodded and ran as fast as they could out of the room.

"What did we do boss?" one of them asked.

Edward frowned. "You, insulted my employee."

The group turned to Switch, who smiled and waved at them.

"But we didn't do anything!"

"Oh, but you did."

"But we-,"

"What do you think Switch? A few hours in my challenge rooms? Would that teach them?"

"I believe that would, boss," Switch concluded, smiling.

He nodded before pulling a lever and the group fell through the hole that appeared and landed in a challenge room.

Switch smiled.

"Hopefully, that will teach the others a lesson. I do hate killing off the staff. I need heavy lifters."

Switch nodded before turning the television on. "Which channel boss?"

"How many times Switch?"

"Riddler."

"Channel three," Edward said, while he brought over a key bored and placed in front of them.

"I'll grab the pop corn," Switch said as she sprinted off, before coming back with popcorn and…

"Doughnuts Switch? Really?"

"I always eat doughnuts and watch telly," Switch muttered.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "Very well. Which do you think we should do first? Spinning blades?"

"Hmmm… I like the idea of that, yes."

Edward nodded and clicked a few keys, before setting the key bored aside and taking some pop corn while he and Switch watched the show.

"Ahh…" Switch sighed. "I feel so much better after that, say boss, we should do this more often."

Edward smirked. "Indeed we should Switch. There is barley anything on the television of any decency where as this," he gestured to the screen that showed the images of the men being torn apart by the spinning blades as they tried to dodge them. "Home entertainment at it's finest!"

THE END.


End file.
